Before The Moment
by AnaTheAwesome
Summary: What happens When I get kidnapped from my own home? And I thought Mermaid Melody was a Manga? Rated T for mild Language. MichelxOOC
1. Introduction

**Miichiru: I do not own anyone but myself.**

**Leila: She doesn't own Kyo, Kira,or anyone in MMPPP/P, or me for that matter.**

* * *

**Before the Moment:_ Introduction_**

Why am I writing this? Well lets see... I'm in a white cell with a toilet, no door, or a window. And yes. I do have a pencil and Paper. Before I got kidnapped, I was Miichiru. Honaka Miichiru. oh My god! I just Have to tell you what happened to me!

It all started out at 1:00 in the morning. My little Brother, Mamoru, and parents were asleep. I was too, Until I heard Windows downstairs opening. Wat a Minute! Was the Alar on? apparently not. I rushed downstairs, and looked around. No one was there.

I logged on to the Alarm account on the computer in my dad's name, but it didn't let me log on. It said he was already online, and had disabled the alarm, about twenty minutes ago. I stared at the screen in awe. He couldn't have been on-line. His laptop was in the living room, And he was asleep.

Besides. I SAW him turn the alarm on Armed.

I shook my head. Someone was in the house. I Should call Kyo. or Kira. Or Leila. But they were all probably asleep. Actually, no. Kyo never slept. Everyone in School knew that! It was like she was a vampire....I decided to call her.

I dialed the numbers.

_ring._

_ring. ring._

_ring._

_ring. ring._

_"Hey this is me, Kyo! I'm probably out with my buds, jus' hagin..."_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEP._

Jesus on a Merry-Go-Round, she wasn't there. Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch was just sitting on my desk, so I picked it up. What would Michel do in this crap? I looked through it, until when he eats Mimi and SheShe. He would kill his enemies, apparently. The only thing to do, was to set the alarm.

I typed in the four numbers. Safe again.

I started up the stairs. Right then two people grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth. I tryed to scream, but I couldn't, so I chomped their hand.

The other person put their hands over my mouth and nose, And in two seconds I blacked out...

* * *

**Miichiru: cool?**

**its right there**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	2. Where Did I Go Wrong?

**Miichiru: Ok peoples! I took so long because, I'm doing an MMPPP fan comic with story of this Fic.**

**Kira-Chan: Really?**

**Miichiru: what are you talking about? you've read it, _and_ You're in it!**

**Kira-Chan: I am?**

**Miichiru: Just read the reviews!**

**Kira-Chan: _Mo12341234:_this one just might be a cliffie to! **

**saraxtaroandhanonxnagisa: thank you! Michel just might act different than how he does now!**

**SheShe-MiMi fan01: thank you! the intro Was good on my part!**

**Miichiru: Wait, did you just say that Michel was going to act different?! when did this become "story of Kira?"**

**Kira-chan: Yeshaaa!! *v***

**Disclaimer o' Kira-Chan: Miichiru does not own MMPPP. if she did though.... It would be horrible, Michel would win!**

* * *

**Before the Moment: _Where Did I go Wrong?_**

**Normal POV:**

"Let go me Me You Ass-Holes!" Miichiru Screamed as Ladybat and Lahua tried to pull her out of the White Room. A Pencil and paper were on the ground. There was only a toilet to be seen in the room. Miichiru kicked and screamed. The great one wasn't going to like this.... Ladybat and Lanhua Struggled, and finally pulled The Screaming teenage girl into a long hallway. Miichiru turned around, and Screamed When she saw the two winged beings, who covered their ears in response.

"But how? Are you? God on the Enterprise!" She stared at them for a Minute or two before her Red eyes darted back to normal.

"TAKE ME HOME YOU IDIOTS!" Lanhua shook her head, while Ladybat smirked.

"No can do, Shorty!" Miichiru's face turned red as She stormed away from the two Villains. Lanhua smirked as she looked down at Bat, saying, "Look at your self!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Michel POV:**

I Sat on the wall, in a corner, way high up. I was playing one of my favorite songs, when the bronze doors opened. I immediately stopped playing. A young girl, without wings walked in, looking very lost.

_"a Human?!" _I thought to my self. _"Who let her in, and why_?" I pondered at this And almost gasped. She was real close to the wall now. so close I could make out her face. A thin, Tanned Face with Red eyes And a Chocolate Brown Ponytail. She was wearing A purple shirt with black jeans. She looked around, Gaping, didn't even bother to look up at me.

She ran out of the room as Quick as she came in.

I flew down from my spot, looking Rather Mad. Whoever let her in, and Herself for that matter, was going to be engulfed by my wings.

_"ah, Michel! is there something wrong?"_

I smirked, unamused. "No, and it's not Because there's **not **a Human in this Castle...."

_"are you sure? you look.........PALE"_

and then........As if right on cue, a slight Pain went straight through my Chest. I put my hand over my heart. As it got worse, My hand dug into my skin. _"need some Help? Michel?"_ oh, Now I got it... He was trying to get me to eat one of those pills again....

"Angh! N-no! I C-Can Handle it M-Myself..." I trembled with agony, as a pill came out of nowhere.

_"Michel, Eat this, It will make you feel better."_

"Angh! NO it won't!" I said, Annoyed, but taking the Pill anyway. "I Don't know what this accomplishes, but-"

My insides started to burn. I wish I were Dead.

"GYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Miichiru POV: Long hallways, right before Michel takes Pill.**

Ugh! Stupid Mermaid Melody characters! Trying to kill me! My parents are probably awa-

"GYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" I Gasped. If Hadn't heard that scream before, I'd think it was a someone whom I should help... But, I knew who it was, and That told me to steer clear of him. He'd kill me just Like SheShe and MiMi.

I started running, but lost balence and tripped over a flat surface.

That takes real skill.

I got back up and dusted myself off, before Looking at a Girl with fairy wings.

Holy Shit.

"Oh, no!" she tried to say cutely. "You are not supposed to be here! Howa' bout' I take you to Michel-Sama?" My eyes widened. The sound of his screams pooled over my brain and eardrums, Like I was still hearing it.

"Alala!" Ladybat flew behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. "She's supposed to be here! She is going to Help us, Right?" When he said 'right,' he took my hand. "It's a Pleasure to meet you! I'm Lady-" I cut him off. I slapped his hand away saying, "Uh! Yeah! I know who you all are!"

they looked at me as if it was a joke. ugh.

They all huddled together and started Whispering. The only thing I heard was, "Should we?" and, "Yay-e! Lets do it!" or, "OK." They turned around. Lanhua taking my arm, while Ladybat took the other. They started walked me in the exact Direction I had came from. "H-Hey! You k-know what? how about you walk this way?" They all smiled.

"C'mon! I mean, I know who you are, and you know who I am..." Ladybat raised a finger. "We do not, know who you are, But the great one told us you would help us."

The Great One.

I should of known.

Damn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Normal POV**

**The Great One's place.**

Lanhua, Ladybat and Alala led Miichiru into the great room. They all kneeled. Miichiru was still standing. Ladybat looked at her in a _Kneel-fricking-now! _kind of way.

"No! I refuse to kneel down in Front of Fire!" They all looked at her with scared eyes, wondering what The Great One would do to her.

_"Hello, Miichiru."_

"EEEP! OK! I'm kneeling!"

The Great One paused._ "Do you All know why She is here?" _Michel flew down from his corner, Staring at Miichiru.

"That is Exactly what I am Wondering!" Miichiru felt all eyes on her. She looked up, and Saw Michel. And Only Michel.

She blushed when She saw him Looking at her, and He Did too, but turned his head away.

_"She will be our help as to, finding the other three!"_

Miichiru's eyes widened. "Pink Hanamori did not explain this in the book!"

It was going to be a Long Time before Miichiru would ever see Her parents, Dog, and brother again.

or maybe She would Never see them again...

* * *

**Miichiru: That was fricking hard!**

**Kira-chan: I'll say.**

**Miichiru: you didn't have to write it!**

**Kira-chan: When will Me and Zadie be in it?!**

**Miichiru: next Chappie! **

**I would Like to send a Shout out to Sarah-Chan! She put me in her story, "Mermaid Melody the MOVIE!" once again!**

**Also, a shout out to Hotaru-Chan, the friend I haven't met yet, and who inspired me to get writing!**

**Kira-chan: Alice in wonderland, much?**

**Miichiru: nope! Alice Human Sacrifice!**

**Kira-Chan: are you sure?**

**Miichiru: Yes! do you have to watch it again?**

**Kira-Chan: nonono! I had nightmares Last time!**

**Miichiru: I take that as a yes! Mermaid melody music boxes will be awarded t people who R&R! bye!**

***Drags Kira-Chan to Youtube***

**Push this to get a musicBox!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. I really need to change my Ringone'

**A/n: Miichiru: KO folks! I am now going to introduce... Kira-Chan!**

***applause***

**Kira-Chan: *Walks in with a Popsicle* Did someone win the Grammies?**

**Miichiru: *rolls eyes* Gawd no! Since I'm listening to one of Gackt's Albums, 'Ghost,' I should have a long chappie! Reviews, Kira?**

**Kira-chan: *Shakes head* NOPE! I did that last time! you do it! I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Miichiru: Okay, then.**

**_Mo12341234: *hands music box* for you. maybe this chapter too...._**

**_sheshe-mimi fan01: *gives box* yours. Aw! thank you soooo much!_**

**_Daisy19971: Thank you! you don't know how much that means! I suggest you look into Saraxtaroandhanonxnagisa's stories too! *hands Music box*_**

**_LadybatxCoco555: yeah... I did not like it.... OK-_-;; here you are! *hand out music box*_**

**_GoldenDragon326: yeah.... here you go. *hand box* thanks! I worked hard!_**

**Ok Kira! I've done my part! your turn!**

**Kira-Chan: Miichiru only owns My character and whatever other made-ups appear.**

**Miichiru: thank you!**

* * *

**Before The Moment:_ 'I really need to change my ringtone...'_**

**Michel POV:**

I shook my head as the humans eyes widened. _"no, nononono! you have got to be kidding me..." _I thought. I felt a small chest pain, not the kind that gets worse, so I shook it off.

"So you Insane, Winged, People are telling me That I'm basically your _slave?!_" I Smirked.

Her red, Plummy eyes turned Crimson with anger. "SO I CAN NEVER SEE MY FAMILY OR FRIENDS AGAIN?!" Ladybat Looked at her, amused that she stood up. "No, You go to school, Just in case A mermaid princess is there." Bat said.

I shrugged. The stupid Bat did have a point.

"No need to worry about your stuff. Its here." Lanhua had this planned out didn't she?

The human started to tremble while looking at the ground. "I said, WHAT ABOUT MY FUCKING FRIENDS AND FAMILY?!" She had looked up, her face streaked with tears. Lanhua Smirked.

"when we hacked into your Computer and got in, Bat erased their Memories." Interesting... Angh! stupid people arguing.

"Michel-Sa-" A Fuku tried to fly up to me I threw him across the room. It was easy. And got everyone attention. I closed my eyes in Annoyance. "Go to your rooms. Human?"

The girls face softened. "Miichiru." My eyes flicked open. How Dare this girl talk back to me in my own domain?

"My. Name. Is. Miichiru."

She Turned away. Alala had a Death grip on her hand, telling her everything she needed to know.

When they were out of hearing distance, I flew up to my corner and started playing my instument.

Before, how she looked at me.... it was like... She knew me? That couldn't be right. But she did act like she knew us all.......

I just felt like sleeping. You know, to think. So, I flew up to my 'Quarters.'

* * *

**Miichiru POV:**

I was crying all over as we all walked out of the main hall. Alala was patting my back, just as Kira would have done. She showed me to my room. Ladybat was in there. Strangely, My room looked exactly as it had a few hours ago, when I was at my house, when I was taken. Although, I wasn't in my house, the windows weren't the same, and no dog lapping my face when I wake up.

Ladybat beckoned me to my bed.

"What?" I asked, Annoyed. He shook his head. "take this" He handed me, what looked like A cell phone charm. "whats this?"

He said, "I don't care what the others think of you, I'll be your friend." He smiled at me warmly. I smiled back.

"It must of been really hard to be taken away from your family. Just call me if you are at school, that charm has all the info you need on it." I nodded and smiled. "It sounds like you understand. Thanks, but, Do you mind me asking why?" He laughed. "Lets just say, I didn't want to cooperate either." He got up. "good night, Miichiru."

He turned around and waved, but when he turned away, there was a Glass door there. Ladybat walked straight into it. I started laughing as I saw Alala snickering in the background as Lanhua dragged him out of my room.

Was this really going to be that bad?

I'll still go to school, Bat's my friend, and apart from Michel-destroying-the-human-race- and all that, every-things fine!

So that I don't have to go into detail about my sleeping experience, how about I tell you about my friends.

why?

they WILL play a biiiiiiiiiggggg part in this story.

When I was born, My mom was friends with this woman who also had a daughter who was going to be born a month after me. I was born two months earlier. we soon found each other At Grade 1.

Kyo Mira.

When we got to Middle school, we were outcasts. We Liked black nail polish, Skinny Jeans, Loli-stuff, didn't study as hard as the others, and liked Manga. We still made straight A's. No one liked us. No girls any way. the guys were who we hung out with. A year later, Kira happened.

She was a really popular girl, but really nice unlike her friends. She wanted me to come to her house. I said sure.

Her friends were getting jealous after we became good friends. Kira Ditched them.

So our group consists of Kyo, Kira, and? Leila, the newest.

The Shyest girl I know. The beginning of this year, (first year of High School) She became our friend.

My best friends, Leila, Kira, and Kyo.

* * *

**Next Day:**

**Miichiru POV:**

oh. great. Morning. Yippee.

I threw on my school uniform and ran down the hall, got lost for a second and found the main hall.

EVERYONE was there. I saw Ladybat mouth: _call me if anything goes wrong._ I nodded

It happened so fast because, the last thing I remember was that Michel made a huge portal and pushed me in.

I fell to the ground in front of my school. Ow.

I was at school. Weird. "May I ask, Why the Hell are you on the ground?" I knew who that voice was before I even looked up. Kyo.

"Well? C'mon Michie! before class starts!" She whined. Hmmmmm.... Unusual. She hates school.... I got up and stared at her. "Why the sudden interest in school?" I asked her. "Lets just say no more Manga, Computer, TV, and Fun for a year if I get ANOTHER detention." She said. Sarcastically happy I might Add.

"Hey Guys!" Kira literally Jumped to my Arm when she randomly appeared. Kyo knocked her off my arm with her schoolbag. "Hey, Kyo! What was that for?!" She asked her, rubbing her arm. Kyo shook her head. "Where in the Bloody world ,that we live in for now, Did you come from?!" She asked Kira, Startled.

Kira grabbed both of our shoulders and put her arms around us, in a friendly way, as we walked up to the building. "Well, Kyo, I'm glad you asked that!" She said, very happily. I was a bit scarred for life on what happened next, I might add....

"When a Japanese man and A french woman love each other very, very much-OW!!! KYO!!!!" The next minute I look down, I see Kyo very annoyed and Kira on the ground. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!!!!!" Leila came out of nowhere and Helped Kira up. "You really need to stop hitting her with your School-Bag, Kyo-Chan."

Kyo shook her head. We were still out side, when the bell rang and Kyo cursed because she was late again.

* * *

Lunch time! Yessss!!!!! I scarfed down everything in my bento box, and sort-of wandered away from my friends.

As I walked around campus, after hiding after the bell rang, I walked over to the lake near our school. I Didn't _usually_ ditch class, But I really needed to think.

"So, All-in-All, I've been kid-napped from my home to be Some-what of a Help to characters in a Manga/Anime that I thought wasn't even real, and I could also be killed by the Angel I have been Fucking fangirling over for the past year and I'm only 15!"

Apparently I _really _needed to think....

The Baby bunny Rabbit I was holding quickly scurried away when the 'Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pure' theme op, "Before the Moment" could be heard from my phone. Before I answered it, I only had one thought.....

_'I really need to change my ringtone...' _

I sighed and quickly answered it.

"Moshi-Moshi? Honaka Miichiru Desu."

**"yeah, Miichiru? Lady Bat Desu. "**

"Yeah, what do you want?!" I almost screamed..... I could just imagine His ear blowing up.

**"We've know where the three Mermaids are and we think they're somewhere around you." **I sighed heavily. What did I have to do with this? You're about to find out.

"So, what? I'm a human, the only thing you could use me for would be if...." I paused and then thought. I then got an idea of something that would probably never happen.. "If Alala had a lead to who her.... I don't know, Sister, hidden as a human, might be."

after a few minutes, the only thing I ould hear was Bat, clearing his throat. So basically, pure and utter silence.....

"You're joking, right?"

**"Nope." **Holy crap. Why do I always have to have really Accurate Accusations? I mean, one time, when I was turning 9, I thought I was getting a VOCALOID program. I got Meiko! Thern there was also this other time, when-

**"Alala is on her way now." **I could of sworn I heard him Mutter, _"how did she do that?" _before he hung up.

* * *

When Alala got to the Lake about two hours later than I expected, She was utterly happy. _Too, happy._

"Hi, Miichiru-Chaan!!!" My head was throbbing and I was mad. "ALALA!!!!!!" She looked at me like I was nuts. "WHERE THE CRAP WHERE YOU?!" I screamed, practically blowing up (anime-style). "Well ya' see, I had to do an errand." She said.

"I'm guessing it involves the Mermaid Princesses?" Alala nodded. I fell over quickly.

* * *

**(a/n Miichiru: OMG! this was the longest chappie yet, so i left it at that.**

**Kira-Chan: Whose Alala's sister?**

**-SILENCE-**

**Miichiru: *sighs* You, readers out there can guess, but I'm not telling!**

***readers groan***

**Miichiru: if you guys want to find out and get an exclusive MMPPP cell phone charm click the button below.**

**here**

**yeah**

**that's it!**

**click.**

**click!**

**CLICK!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
